


Still Waters Run Deep

by McSkirmish



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types, Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Chalant, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSkirmish/pseuds/McSkirmish
Summary: Robin and Zatanna develop a strong bond after Zatanna loses her father to the Helmet of Fate. As they grow closer, they realise that there is more to one other than meets the eye.Set in Young Justice Season 1, between "Misplaced" and "Performance".
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 26





	Still Waters Run Deep

**Author's Note:**

> I always felt that these two deserved more attention.

**Manhattan**

**December 3, 18:56 EST**

Night had descended over New York City and the dark clouds which the skyscrapers pierced were now blocked from view. A gust of wind blew clumsily through a narrow alley past an old, seemingly forgotten telephone booth sat at the passage’s end, rattling overhanging clotheslines.

In that same alleyway lurked a dark figure, intentionally out of the glare of the streetlight. He stepped out of the dark and right into the path of an old couple, steadily cocking a gun.

"Wallets, please. I won't ask twice." The couple exchanged a frightened glance and began scrambling through their pockets and handbag.

“Unload eht nug!" came a distant cry and the pistol’s magazine fell to the ground with a thud. The shocked thug spun around in search of an explanation.

A lighthearted cackle filled the air and a blur of red and black dropped onto the floor beside the thug. The character swiftly swept the thug's legs out from under him causing him to fall hard on his back. The thug glanced upwards, gaining a better view of his assailant. An unmistakable domino mask and a bright letter 'R' on his chest had said it all.

"You?!" the thug blabbered, "This...this ain't your town!"

"Well, I'm here with a friend." The Robin nodded curtly to a slender girl beside him, who donned a white single-breasted shirt under a black jacket. In on kick to the jaw, Robin knocked the thug unconscious and proceeded to handcuff him.

“Are you both alright?” Zatanna asked the old couple, both of whom nodded wordlessly still holding one another tightly. Robin picked up the gun from the floor and carelessly tossed it to the old man.

“Don’t worry, the gun isn’t loaded. It’s just to keep him in check if he wakes before the fuzz arrive. Oh, and make sure to dial them; the cops.”

Dick and Zatanna were still in mission uniform. It had only been a few minutes since they completed their latest covert assignment with the Team.

"How about we get ourselves a better view of the town?" Dick grinned and Zatanna nodded looking to the nearby scaffolding.

"Esaeler eht erif epacse!" The rusty ladder undid itself, landing right before Dick's feet. "After you, Boy Wonder. "

The pair quickly made their way to the roof and Dick was quick to appreciate the lights show of the New York skyline. “Wow, sure is beautiful up here.” 

"I know," said Zatanna, looking down at the city. "Apartment complexes get the best views." She walked to the edge, staring out at the twinkling city. Traffic noises filled the air. She sighed wistfully. 

“Zee?”

"It's hard to believe that I won't share this scenery with Dad again," She was speaking more to herself. Almost a month had past since Zatara had dawned the Helmet of Fate, turning himself into the vessel of Dr. Fate. Dick glanced at her for a long moment, trying fruitlessly to ignore how pretty she looked in the evening sun. Instinctively, Dick placed a gloved hand on her shoulder and, although it took her a second, she gripped his hand. 

There was something organic about their new friendship, Dick thought. He felt so free to be himself when he was with her. He also believed that in brief these warm moments of quiet they didn’t even need words to understand each other.

Dick would be lying to say he had not grown fond of Zatanna. He just hoped that she saw him in similar light.

"Thanks for coming with me, Robin, I just needed to come home again," She looked wistfully down at the street.

"Anything for a friend," Although he wouldn't say it aloud, he was very chuffed at how close they had become over the past few weeks. He had come to care a lot about her. He watched her, wishing more than anything that he could take away the loneliness in her eyes. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Hey, Zatanna...ever wonder about flying?"

She looked at him, confused. "Uh, I guess…doesn't everyone at some stage?"

He scanned the street below, seeking the hidden sewn-in buttons on his cape that enabled the gliding features. "Ever done it before?"

Zatanna frowned, puzzled. "Um… no?"

He grinned mischievously at her. "Just stay whelmed, okay?"

Before she could ask him what he meant, he made her lock her arms around his shoulders and jumped off the side of the building. She didn't even scream; she was too startled. Her arms seized Dick, refusing to let him go as they fell through the open air. Suddenly, Dick shot his grapple gun onto a nearby building and they swung through the concrete jungle. Out over the cars and traffic, the buildings and lights, and Zatanna realised she was laughing. Dick smiled at the sound; it'd been so long since he heard her laugh.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**November 13, 03:41 EST**

**3 Weeks Ago**

There was a sharp, quick knock on his door. Dick rolled over and looked at the digital clock's red numbers. It was 3:49 AM. He groaned slightly as he pushed himself up and out of bed.

As he made his way to the door, he grabbed the pair of sunglasses off the nightstand and slipped them on. They helped to dim the lights from the hall as he slid open the door. He did, however, step back when he recognised Zatanna standing in the hall, one arm wrapped tightly around herself while the other was raised hesitantly in a fist, as if she debated knocking again.

"Um, sorry to bother you," she said softly without looking at him directly.

"Don't be," Dick stepped aside, ruffling his hair, "Please come in." 

"Thanks," she nervously pushed some hair behind her ear before entering, "I, uh, I couldn't sleep."

He moved across the room and flicked on the lamp near his bed. The light came to life and the room was filled with it. He gestured to the bed for her to sit before he had second thoughts about it. The bed was a mess. He reached out and straightened the blankets back up to make it look semi-made. When it looked less disheveled, he sat down himself, hoping that was enough of an invite for her to join him.

"It's funny," she said, staring at her feet.

"What is?"

"I half expected you to answer the door without your glasses on."

Dick chuckled lightly, "Bad habits— we all have 'em."

"You don't sleep in them, do you?" Zatanna finally looked at him. He could see her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. He almost felt guilty keeping his glasses on. It would only be fair to show her his eyes when she felt vulnerable. Nonetheless, he still could not bring himself to break that rule.

"No, actually, I don't." He smiled at her. There was a warmth she saw in that smile, in all his smiles. He confused her, genuinely. There were layers to him, this she knew for certain. Although he was an experienced crime-fighter and often closed himself off from the the Team, he was surprisingly unlike the icy Dark Knight.

Zatanna rubbed her hands over her arms as if she were cold. "I shouldn't have bothered you so late," she finally said.

"No, please. Stay.” Dick sat up straighter, “I…I don't mind at all...really." At that, Zatanna finally sat down beside from him. She tucked one leg up under her and held onto her ankle with both hands.

"I can't stop thinking about...about my dad and..." She bit her lower lip and avoided eye contact again.

  
He thought of reaching out to her, to try to urge her into talking. He wanted to hug her and tell her it would all be okay but feared that might scare her off. He just wanted her to know that he was there for her— that they all were. He knew, better than anybody, of the pain behind her sad eyes. It wounded him that she, of all people, felt what he did. She did nothing to deserve this.

"I, um...I didn't know where else to go," she said, with a sigh. He decided that he'd leave it to her; if she had more to say, the floor was open to her. He didn't want to press her into opening up more than she was ready for. He also couldn't think of anything to say. He wanted to tell her that she was not alone, show her, somehow. She finally looked up at him, tears lining her eyes, "I feel so guilty...and...scared."

He kept his gaze down. He had nothing to say. The words all felt or sounded wrong in his head. He watched her hands wring back and forth on her ankle. Dick reached out and placed a hand on top of one of hers. He gripped it lightly.

That little bit of acknowledgement helped, he thought. Zatanna felt the warmth from his touch and couldn't hold it in anymore. Those tears that were threatening to fall spilled out and over. They washed down her cheeks and she choked back sobs to keep her voice down. He took a tighter hold of her hand and pulled her closer to him. He may have been shorter than her but he was strong enough to make her feel safe.

Zatanna sat there and cried in Dick's arms until she fell asleep. He gently lay back, not letting her go. He let her rest on his shoulder and kept his arms tightly around her to keep her warm. The only time he moved was the turn off the light and to lay his sunglasses on the nightstand. He would hide his face from her again when they awoke, but for now he wanted her to feel at ease and to know she could trust him like he trusted her.

* * *

**Manhattan**

**December 3, 19:09 EST**

After a few minutes of leaping and swinging through the New York skyline, Robin turned to the window of the apartment which the address on his wrist computer pointed to. He alighted on the windowsill, opening it with ease. Zatanna realised she was out of breath when she was back on solid ground, beaming at Dick. It almost melted his heart. He returned the smile and came through the window himself.

"I....I can't believe you!" Zatanna barked at Dick between breaths, giving his a playful shove. She was unable to shake off her smile.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," he chuckled jovially.

"Maybe a bit," She admitted, looking to her feet and allowing a smile to creep up her face, "I've never met anyone like you."

Dick beamed, not even sure if her comment was a complement. In that moment, Zatanna wished she could peal the mask from Robin's face and gaze into his eyes, to take one step closer to knowing him, truly knowing him. She began pacing around the room.

“Zee? What’s up?”

"I...I don't know. I guess…I thought coming here would make me feel better," she let out a heavy sigh, "But, it all feels so...wrong."

"Well, home's where the heart is, right?" Dick spoke quietly, “Maybe…maybe that’s why it feels, um, different. This place….to you.“

“You know,” Dick began closing the distance between him and Zatanna. “It’ll probably be a while until you to feel this way, but....maybe one day you’ll see a home in us—in Mont Justice—in the Team.”

_What a thoughtful thing to say; he really cares._ Zatanna's breathing suddenly quickened. "Oh, what have I done?" 

"Hey, hey, look at me," Dick quickly took her hands in his. He knew that she blamed herself for her father's sacrifice and he saw how that guilt ate at her. "It's not your fault. It truly isn't, Zee." The pair locked eyes for a few seconds of silence. " You were brave and bold that day. You made the hard choice because no one else could. Your father would be nothing short of proud."

Suddenly, Zatanna leapt at Dick and pressed her lips against his, catching him completely off guard. He wrapped his arms around her waist, moulding into thequick kiss. When they pulled apart Dick stared almost stupidly at her, only to notice tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Zatanna?" Dick took a tight grip of her hands, "Zee, what's wrong?"

"Robin, I'm....I’m so sorry." Zatanna whispered through sobs.

A slow clap, reached their ears and a scarily familiar shadow casted itself over the wooden floor. Dick jumped into red alert. He threw an arm across Zatanna, keeping her close and placing himself between her and their potential aggressor.

"Bravo!" came the piercing voice of Klarion the Witch Boy as he stepped into the light, "Excellent performance, Zatanna, truly convincing.”

"Zatanna...what's going on?" Dick's heart rate kicked up as Klarion let out a twisted cackle. Two more dark figures entered Dick's field of vision and he let out the heavy breath he did not realise he was holding. "Zee, talk to me." Zatanna continued to sob, not making any effort to answer him.

"You're more naïve than I anticipated, Boy Wonder," Ra's al Ghul smirked, pouting tauntingly, "What would the Detective say about this."

"No...no..." Dick felt as if his heart was ripped from his chest. This is why she asked him to follow her to New York. This is why she was spending so much time with him. This is why she showed up at his door that night, out of the blue.

Dick struggled to come to terms with his deductive reasoning. He helplessly scanned the room before looking back at Zatanna, "Zee...why?" She slammed her eyes shut, unable to bear the hurt in his voice. He turned to the open window, seeking an escape, only to find an old foe in his path.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Robin?" Deathstroke cooed, pacing slowly towards the two teenagers, “We still have a score to settle, don’t we?”

Deathstroke and Ra's al Ghul now flanked their prey while Klarion made his way to Zatanna. It was then that Dick recognised a fourth member of the group; Psimon, Queen Bee's telepath.

"No..." Dick gasped. _They want intel from me. From the Team. From Bruce! How could she do this...Why would she..._

"Come, girl," Klarion placed his hands over Zatanna’s shoulders and ushered her into the next room, "I believe Bird Boy and his friends have some business to attend to....as do we."


End file.
